villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bozons
The Bozons, also known as the Bozon Empire, is the main antagonistic organization in Side Arms: Hyperdyne. Biography Background Bozons, enigmatic and mysterious beings that have existed since the dawn of time. No one knows how and where they have originated. But one thing is certain: Bozons are enemies of life who are responsible for decimating and eradicating civilizations after civilizations, cultures after cultures, species after species. The last known sentient species they purged to complete extinction was dinosaurs from Earth. After annihilation of dinosaurs Bozons, as mysteriously as they have appeared, disappeared for what seems to be eons. Story Millions of years have passed, and after the extinction of dinosaurs there emerged a new species with high intelligence: Homo sapiens. For thousands of years humanity multiplied and prospered. Although fighting and killing each other for occasion overall humanity thrived onto the distant future in which mobile suits' utilization for various purposes are now a new era. It was then Bozons emerged from their long dormancy. Having sprung onto life and reappearing on Earth after millions of years of absence Bozons now discover there are new living species prospering on Earth replacing species they previously eradicated. Bozons launched a full-scale attack on Earth, with full intention of doing what they did to dinosaurs to humanity. Without much fight Earth's militaries helplessly collapsed and obliterated before Bozons' overwhelming and extremely advanced (so advanced and sophisticated to the point of being otherworldly) military might. The Earth, once lush in blue and green, have now turned ravaged desert brown. With their militaries purged mercilessly throughout the globe humanity is on the verge of extinction. Just when history is about to repeat itself in the worst way, humanity places their desperate hopes on the two specially built mobile suits Alpha-10 Unit and Beta Unit. These two mobile suits are conceived and forged by the humanity's most brilliant minds and intellectuals who had somehow foresaw the possible invasion of external forces. The operation of two mobile suits - code named Side Arms: Hyperdyne, are entrusted to two fearless and genius mobile suit pilots: Lieutenant Henry and Sergeant Sanders, both having reputation of being formidable one-man army. As either Lt. Henry or Sgt. Sanders (or both), the player must pilot a giant space mecha Side Arms to defeat the genocidal Bozons. The battle for survival has started. Side Arms' battle with Bozons would lead them to submerged cities, barren deserts, deep subterranean regions, underwater battles, various Bozon bases, Earth's core and ultimately Bozon Empire hidden deep within the Earth. After blasting their way through Bozons' multiple strongholds and bases Side Arms will have a final showdown in The Chamber of Ovze against the leader of Bozon Empire. Defeat the leader and Earth will win the war against Bozons. Lose to the leader and humanity will suffer the same fate of dinosaurs millions of years ago before them. Gallery snapshot 001hyp.png Category:Organizations Category:Destroyers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Military Category:Genocidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Misanthropes Category:Shmup Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the Past